The Festival of Akatosh
by Alyss.B.Rabbit18
Summary: When the Dragonborn Alyssa returns from training with the greybeards to find the Dragons have disappeared. Meanwhile Frodo and the rest of the fellowship must gather together once more to face a new threat to Middle earth. Worlds will collide as the Festival of Akatosh approaches and time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is a Lord of the Rings/Skyrim fanfic, The hobbit will be heavily featured in this story. This is set in AU form the books and game. Reviews with be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter One: The Dragonborn hates paperwork and Unexpected guests.**

It was cold, raining, slash, trickle and pitter patter could be heard against the walls. The evenings weather matched Alyssa's mood, as she slumped on her chair deep in thought. She had just come back from training with the Greybeards for a month, only to find several massive piles of requests, reports and missions that had accumulated in her absence.

Alyss sighed regrettably "Taking a week vacation to my house in Falkreath with the children is out the question now isn't it?"

Lydia handed her a steaming bowl of stew with an encouraging smile. "I'm sure the children will understand putting it off a little longer".

"Again..." Alyssa muttered despondently as she started eating up the meal while flicking through some of the papers.

"I shall prepare a bath for you my Thane" As Lydia left the room Alyssa noticed something strange.

"Lydia?"

"Yes my thane?"

"Most of these papers are letters from Farengar, it must be important yet in the letter he never explains why. Has he said anything to you?"

"The court mage has come to the house nearly everyday for the past month looking for you, It been annoying to say the least. The bath is ready my Thane."

_Alyssa's Pov_

After much needed and appreciated bath I trudged up the steps to Dragon's Reach, feeling a little anxious about why Farengar was desperate to see me. I pulled open the great wooden doors barely listening to Gerda giving out to me about "Tracking dirt on her nice clean floor!". I paused briefly before entering Farengar's study, taking a moment to compose myself. I had learned that dealing with the court mage took a lot of patience and self restraint otherwise you would end up in Whiterun's dungeon for punching him in the face... for the third time.

"Farengar are you... in?" I froze as I entered Farengar's study the place was a mess! Books, scrolls and quills were littered haphazardly all around, and I could faintly smell something rotting around here. The study was usually immaculate Farengar was so obsessive about tidyness that he even arranged his soul gems by size and content. I had trouble believe this was the same room.

After a few moments of calling and searching for the mage, a rustling sound came from the far corner as Farengar came into view. He was in just as much of a state as his study, he looked and smelled like he hadn't bathed in days, his robes had stains and his muttonchops were unkept.

"Dragonborn?" Farengar asked incredulously as if not believing that I was actually here.

"Um yeah Farengar it's me, When's the last time you slept?"

He meerly waved my question off, turning towards me with a furious look. "Where in all of Tamriel have you been!? Do you know how many letters I wrote! Or how many times I went down to your house Only to be thrown out by that oh so lovely housecarl of yours!"

"Well I'm here now so calm down and tell me what's wrong" Farengar seemed to relax a little at my words, he then began collecting various pieces of parchment and maps.

"Do you remember Dragonborn when I asked you to point out all the Dragons prefered spots around Skyrim?"

"Yes before I left for Solsthiem, I remember your oath to never speak of it to anyone nor anything or bring any harm to the Dragons."

"I have kept my word Dragonborn have know doubts about that, however in the time you left the dragons number have dropped dramatically"

"Were they slain?" I tightened my fists as I spoke to quell the rage inside me, Was it the Blades? When will those old farts learn!

"No there was no dragon remains at the sites, I do not believe anyone attacked them. It's almost like they just disapeared."

"Dragons can't just disapear."

"They have done it before Dragonborn. The sightings of Dragons have twindled so much and so quickly. I have poured over tome after tome to find nothing not even the Dragonstone has clue on what is happening. I hoped for you to use your shout to call a Dragon to get the information first hand."

"I doubt the Jarl will want Odahviing or any of the others within the walls of Dragonsreach again, I will go out far into the tundra away from Whiterun and use my Thu'um there."

Farengar stayed silent for a moment seeming to ponder my words. "Fine do this immediately not wasting time with your so called other duties, I will go over my information again and see if I can find something."

I said nothing as left the bitter mage to his books and maps.

_**Middle Earth**_

A warm gentle breeze flew through the soft sloping hills of the Shire, the emerald grass was dotted with flowers of every colour in full bloom, the peaceful sounds of the bubbling river as it passed by It was Summer time in the Shire.

Hobbits strolled about doing their day to day business, farming, caring, eating and sleeping. One hobbit in particular was sitting on a bench outside his Hobbit hole. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and brown breeches held up with suspenders, curls of ebony hair on top of his hair and feet. Relaxing in his garden marveling at it's inhabitants and smoking on a pipe releasing little puffs of smoke with each breath

This hobbit's name is Frodo Baggins or as the rest of Middle earth know him as The ring bearer. It was hard to believe it was this day five years ago that Frodo and his friends set out to the meet with Gandalf at the Prancing Pony and start on their destiny. The aftermath of Sauron's defeat and Aragorn taking his rightful place as king of Gondor, it was decided that Lord Elrond and a small group of Elves would stay in Rivendell along with the Elves of Mirkwood should an evil like Sauron come to haunt the world again. Although Merry and Pippin joked that it was all so Elrond could keep a eye on his daughter Arwen and his new son-law. Gandalf also decided to stay occasionally visting Frodo and his fellow hobbits even after Bilbo left for the undying lands

Memories, thoughts and emotions from the last five years played slowly in Frodo's mind, he unconsciously rubbed the stub of his missing ring finger. Durring his musings a fellow Hobbit strolled up to road towards him, this hobbit was Samwise "Sam" Gamgee, Frodo's dearest friend and gardener.

"Good morning Frodo!" Sam cheered a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning Sam, How is Rosie doing these days? Well I hope."

"She's very well master Frodo."

"When is the baby due again?"

"In about a month from now little Elanor is really excited."

"Having a new baby brother or sister is quite exciting thing to happen Sam."

Sam grinned happily "Oh Frodo do you know where Merry and Pippin are? They promised to look after Elanor tonight."

"You blasted kids! Come back here!"

"Nevermind"

The sounds of broken branches and scrambling feet grew louder until two hobbits fell through a nearby bush. They were Peregrin "Pippin" Took and Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck. Scrambling to their feet they ran past Frodo and Sam showing off two muddy sacks in each hand filled with various vegetables and two big mischeivous grins plastered on their faces.

"Heya Frodo!"

"Heya Sam!"

"Are you two idiots stealing all of old Sackville-Baggins vegetables again?" Sam scolded knowing full well the answer. Pippin and Merry gave two of the most "innocent" smiles imaginable.

"Of course not we were only helping him pick some of his vegtables, Weren't we Merry?"

"That's right Pippin we just picked some tomatoes"

"And potatoes"

"Carrots"

"Letuce"

"Oh and a gourd" Both Frodo and Sam gave each other a look before bursting into laughter at their friends antics.

"Come on you three why don't you come in for a second lunch before the Sackville-Baggins chases you down" Frodo said trying to stifle his laughter.

Frodo ushered his fellow hobbits into Bag-end and headed straight to the kitchen, preparing some tea and cakes for his friends. A delicious tea and biscuits quickly turned into a first lunch then a second until a knock was heard at the door.

"Hope it's not Lobelia" Frodo muttered under his breath.

It was not Lobelia nor was it a hobbit of any kind but rather it was two Elves, they seemed to be as being so similar that Frodo couldn't tell them apart. They both were dark-haired, grey-eyed, and their faces elven-fair, clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey bearing the Rivendell emblem.

"Frodo Baggins?" The elf on the left asked.

"Y-yes" Frodo answered blushing at his own stutter. "Please do come inside you both must be tried by your journey." They two elves bowed gracefully before entering Bag end with as much grace as one could muster.

"I am Elladan." He gestured to fellow elf on his right. "And this is Elrohir. We have been sent from Rivendale, Lord Elrond asks for you and all your members of the fellowship to attend a council for a serious matter."

"What serious matter?" Frodo nearly jumped at the sound of Sam's voice with Merry and Pippin behind him sharing concerned looks.

Elrohir spoke this time his voice in prefect harmony with Elladan. "I'm afraid we are not allowed to discuss it. Everything will be explained in Rivendale."

Frodo and the others shared a look, there was no rejecting Lord Elrond's summons but the reason why he had to be summoned gave them a nagging feeling in their gut. There was also Sam and his wife Rosie to consider she was currently pregnant with their second child he couldn't just leave her.

As if the Elves could read the worries in their minds Elladan assured them, that they had a carriage and ponies prepared outside. They also assured us that Rosie and Elenor will be most welcome in Imladris as well. With all this information the poor Hobbits were left a little stunned but Frodo was determined to be a good host. He gave Elladan and Elrohir somes drinks and a warm meal and offered them a place to stay for the night to which they gratefully accepted. Sam, Merry and Pippin left Bag-end to prepare for the journey ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for you guys thanks for reading. It's strange how few crossover there are for this as LOTR and Elder scrolls are such great worlds to mix around with. hope you enjoy the second chapter feel free to leave me a review as I'm interested to know what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Calling all Dragons and the Journey to Bree.**

**Vilkas' Pov**

I sat in the corner of Jorrvaskr's mead hall, listening absentmindedly to the drunken rabble around me. My eyes scanned around the hall to Farkas chatting merrily with Ria who was probably boasting about her latest kill. Aela was torturing the newest whelps with Njada, one their favourite past times and Torvar and Athis were arguing again about which is better hammers, axes or daggers. It was an average night for Jorrvaskr with the sights and sounds that I have become acustomed to over the years and yet something was missing or rather someone.

Our Harbinger hasn't stepped one foot in Whiterun itself for nearly three months now and yes one could argue that she had been seperated from her shield siblings for longer periods of time. Still at those time Alyssa had written many letters to me asking about the others well being, telling stories about her adventures and of interesting people or creatures she had come across on her travels. Not one single letter had passed through this hall since her sudden departure to High hrothgar.

Did role of Harbinger mean nothing to her now? Just another title to rest on her shoulders was that it? My inner wolf growled at my swirling emotions inside me towards Alyssa, mainly a mix of rage and worry.

I left the rowdy mead hall and out to the training yard, believing a good spar with a practice dummy would soothe the beast for now. As the cool night air flew up to greet me while I unseathed my blade, Battering against the wood and straw letting out all my frustrations out with each slash and slice of my blade.

"No letters..urgh!"

"Couldn't be bothered.." *SLASH*

"When I get my hands on her!" *CRUNCH*

With each slice of my blades images and memories of Alyssa kept popping in my mind. I started to remember the first time Alyssa walked through Jorrvaskr's doors back when Kodlak was still alive...

She was an strangely eager young whelp not even close to her eighteenth winter. From the moment she barged into Kodlak's quarters asking to join I was convinced a milkdrinker like her wouldn't last long. I was soon proven wrong after testing out the little wood elf's metal, she had a good arm with that ebony blade of her's aswell as her magic abilities. Above all of that she was completely confident in who she is, Being half Elven and half Nord in Skyrim went she was easy pickings for abuse but she took it all in stride.

"Brother, it's a little too late for training." I turned my head to see Farkas looking at me his brow furrowed with concern. I must have been at it for longer than thought as I could only smell Farkas and myself the others had returned to their quarters.

Awkard silence fell between us as Farkas continued to look at me with worry in his eyes. "Brother is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." I answered curtly feeling a slight twinge of guilt at lying to Farkas, but to be honest I didn't even know why her absence bothered me as much as it does.

Farkas was about to open his mouth to persue the subject when a familiar scent wafted under my nose. It was the unique smell of freshly fallen snow and nightshade, Alyssa's scent. Farkas smiled with a strange look in his eyes, he said nothing as walked back into Jorrvaskr and left me alone. Once I was sure Farkas was gone to his chambers, I ran as fast my legs could carry me following Alyssa's scent. I found her wandering around the Gildergreen completely lost in thought sparing not so much as a glance at Jorrvaskr. Resisting the urge to run up to her and start a fight, instead choose to observe her for a few moments.

From her scent trail Alyssa had just come back from Dragonsreach, judging by her stride and expression whatever happened there didn't go well. Oblivious to my presence Alyssa headed down to the market place and right past Breezehome? Surely she wasn't leaving again? As I watched Alyssa wander through Whiterun's gates, one thought went through my mind.

_I'd rather rot in oblivion before she gets away from me again._

**Middle Earth**

As the sun rose in the sky Frodo stood in the pantry preparing food for our journey, Elrohir and Elladan urged them to leave as soon as possible. Poor Frodo had spent most of the night packing as sleep eluded him while he worried. Just outside Bag-End Merry and Pippin were helping Elanor, Sam and Rosie's little girl carry their packs to the carriage while the elves took care of the horses and ponies.

Once the food had been taken care of Frodo began sorting out some little details that needed to be done before his departure. Writing a letter to Hamfast Sam's father asking him to mind Bag-Eng in his absence and keep the Sackville Bagginses far away. Strapping Sting to the belt on his waist words Biblo once told him.

_It's a dangerous business Frodo walking out your door, you step out on to the road and if you don't keep your feet there's no knowing where you might be swept off to..._

Smiling softly at the memory of his Uncle, Frodo pulled open the paint chipped door and stepped out into a hopefully short adventure.

"Hurry up Frodo!" Pippin called happily as his head popped out of the carriage that had been provided for us along with Rosie and Elanor. Elladan, Elrohir, Sam and Merry surrounded the carriage on horseback.

"Master Frodo will you be so kind as to take the reins?" Elladan asked politely. "My brother will be leading our company you need only to follow him."

"Yes of course." As Frodo climbed onto the carriage he took a closer look at his friends faces to see he wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep last night.

"We must hurry back to Imladris as fast as we can, The others shall be arriving for the council soon."

By the time they started leaving most of Hobbiton had woken up and were watching the group's passing with judging stares and hushed whispers. Many of the children ran along side the carriage trying to get a better look at the elven brothers. Pippin had taken it upon himself to keep Rosie and Elanor entertained durring our journey. Elanor was cheerful four year old little hobbit, with a her mother's good looks and her father's heart of gold. She was currently in a giggling fit courtesy of Pippin, who was tickling her like mad.

"S-stop stop Uncle P-pippin!"

Hearing Elanor's laughter lighted the spirits of the hobbits as they took one last glance at the soft rolling hills of Hobbiton and headed out into the world.

**Skyrim**

**Alyssa's Pov**

I sighed to myself softly as I hugged my fur cape tighter around my body deeply regreting the fact I didn't inherit my father's nord frost resistance. The pouring rain had stopped while I was in Dragonsreach but luckily in it's place was a freezing cold wind that chilled me right down to my bones replaced it. I forged on trying to ignore the weather and keep my thoughts solely focused on this supposed dragon disappearance.

_They couldn't have just vanished... they couldn't. The blades don't the resources to do it and the Thalmor couldn't intervene with Skyrim's business not offically anyway with Ulfric on the throne. Maybe it was Paathurnax?_

I hadn't seen Paarthurnax for almost a year now. After Alduin was defeated most dragons went there seperate ways scattering throughout the Tamirel and beyond. Two younger dragons however chose stay behind to become Paarthurnax's students in the way of the voice, They were called Veyslenqeth which means cut flesh bone and Vokunronaan Shadow archer.

Paarthurnax students were as diferent as the night is to the day. Veyslenqeth was consantly sneaking off to find and challege me to battle him claiming he could beat me this time. He had a rather large personality even for a dragon but was very enteraining company to be with he could always make me laugh.

Vokunronaan was more quiet than Veyslenqeth but he had a great thirst for knowlege and other creatures cultures. He would often ask me questions about my travels and be in engaged lengthy debates with Paarthurnax. True to his name Vokunronaan most quite stealthy which came in handy when I had conviced the college of Winterhold to allow him a access on two very important conditions. One never fly anywhere near the town as the college already has a bad enough reputation without dragons entering the mix and Two try not to damage the books or you'll have one very pissed off orc on his claws.

After three years of study Paarthurnax suddenly decided to leave with Veyslenqeth and Vokunronaan to spread the way of the voice to other Dragons. I can still hear their shouts of goodbye and promises to return to me from High Hrothgar.

I didn't shout back, I'm not good with saying goodbye.

Gjukar's Monument was now within my sights I must have been lost in memories for a while to get this far without noticing. I slapped myself hard on the face to get I hold of myself wandering Skyrim in a daze is practically suicide.

Turning my gaze up into the night sky a breathed deeply as the rush of power built inside until in one single breath released it.

"_**ODAHVIING**_"

_Odahviing I hold you to your promise, Please answer this call_

"Alyssa!" A familiarly angry voice bellowed into my ears as my thu'um was released I jumped ever so slightly feeling a pair of strong hands settle themselves on my shoulders. I'm sure my face paled a little to see Vilkas glaring right at me his expression unreadable but his iron grip on my shoulders told me he was anything but happy.

He growled as his grip tightened painfully his breathing ragged as he tried to control his anger. I complete froze in place I didn't even breathe as I saw the beast in eyes, I knew I could defend myself if Vilkas couldn't deny the beastblood but not without seriously injuring each other in the process.

"Three months." Vilkas growled as his grip loosened but his eyes had not lost their beastly edge. "Three months, Three months, Three months." Vilkas continued to mutter like a mantra for the a brief moment I thought he had gone mad.

"THREE WHOLE FUCKING MONTHS! What in Oblivion have you been doing? No letters at all to see if you were even alive! None of your shield brothers and sisters have even seen you on the road. Then when you finally finished pointlessly wandering about you don't even bother to show your face to your fellow warriors!"

"How dare you say I'm just 'pointlessly wandering' around Skyrim!" Alyssa yelled back her face becoming red with rage. "I have other responsiblities Vilkas the Companions are not my only concern or are you so much of a milkdrinker you can't surive without me."

Our fight esculated with each insult and scathing remark exchanged to the point where our hands grasped the hilts of our swords. The both of us were so filled with rage at each other we didn't notice the out of control cart barrelling down towards us until it screeched to a halt meer inches away from Vilkas.

_Why couldn't it just run him over!_

**That's it for this chapter! I'll have the next chapter up in around a week from now hopefully :) I want to thank eveyone who reviewed and favourited this story *Hugs***

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back baby and it's all thanks to my new beta reader Kazaru13! Enjoy this chapter and please don't forget review.**

Chapter 3: A Dragonborn's guide to portals

_The both of us were so filled with rage at each other we didn't notice the out of control cart barrelling down towards us until it screeched to a halt meer inches away from Vilkas._

**Middle Earth **

**Rosie's Pov**

The sun was low in the sky and the clouds were fading to a bright reddish-orange by the time we stopped for the night, a long sigh of relief left my lips at the thought of stretching my legs. Hours of just sitting in that cart doing nothing would have been unbearable if it hadn't been for the boys.

They had been so very good to me, Sam never left my side always fretting for me, Merry and Pippin had taken upon themselves to care of Elanor and Frodo kept his eyes firmly on the road to make sure there safe. I gave Sam a small peck on his cheek giggling as his face turned beetroot red

_Even after four years of marriage he's still so shy._

"She's going to be spoilt rotten you know" I told him while rubbing my large bump lovingly.

"She? How can you tell?" Sam asked incredulously looking down at my stomach with wonder in his eyes.

"Women's intuition" I replied with a smirk taking his hand in mine and placing it on my bump "It's a girl I can feel it"

When Sam came home to tell me we were packing our things to head there for a council the next morning I wish I could say I was more enthusiatic about the idea. But there was some much to consider in so little time, not to mention the fact I was with child.

Sam had told me all about the splendor of Rivendale and it's inhabitants but to be honest I was nervous meeting Lord Elrond in Rivendale. I knew wasn't the only one who was worried about why this council was need in the first place, the elven brothers seemed rather tense and dodged our questions throughout our journey.

The campfire flickered and cracked as the warmth from its glow seeped into my body, I must have zoned out a little as everyone including Elanor was flittering around camp each with their own job to do. A wave of guilt washed over me for just standing there doing nothing, I rolled up my sleeves as I headed towards Sam cooking the dinner.

He protested of course saying I should sit down, rest and leave it to everyone else. I simply reminded him I was pregant not useless and stubbornly stayed by his side cooking the dinner.

**Skyrim**

The deafening screech of the cart as it came to a stop beside Vilkas halted their heated argument. The pair was now ready to direct all of their rage towards the insane the cart driver. Who to Alyssa's disappointment stopped just short of running over her, cough cough, wonderful shield brother.

The cart had definitely seen better days; it was battered and bruised with forsworn arrows and burns running along the sides. The owner even though there face was hidden by a cloak, seemed to match its cart as they looked to be in just as bad of shape.

"Watch where you're going, you damn milkdrinker!" Vilkas growled.

The driver in question completely ignored Vilkas and turned to Alyssa.

"Finally I found you!" The hooded figure exclaimed while pulling down said hood, revealing a very relieved Serana. She hopped off the wagon and the two embraced quickly before Alyssa asked what in oblivion was she doing.

"The Chantry has been taken over by an army of draugr, led by a nameless dragon priest. The falmer tried to fight back but they were completely overwhelmed, Gelebor and I..." She trailed off.

"Gelebor where is he? Is he injured?"

"Uhh...well he's in the back of the cart but..."

The trio looked into the cart to see the Gelebor hogtied, gagged, and unconscious. Vilkas and Alyssa turned to Serana with identical, shocked, questioning faces.

"Oh don't judge me," the vampiress said in an exasperated manner,"He wouldn't leave the chantry so I knocked him out and tied him up so he couldn't go back until we found you."

"And the gag?" Vilkas asked dryly.

"He kept on crying out for help. What was I supposed to do?"

Vilkas and Alyssa merely shared a look as they boarded the cart heading back towards the chantry.

They arrived in after almost a half day of hard riding. Inside, the cave was dead silent and completely barren. Not a good sign.

"Why would they attack here?" I nearly jumped at the sound of Vilkas' question pierce the silence.

"Err I dunno. Auriel is Akatosh the father of the Dov but I doubt they came here to pray. The bigger question is how did they fit in the cave? The entrance isn't any bigger than the last time we were here, and judging the extremely strong scent of burning toll fat they definitely went through this way."

Seeing the entrance of the Chantry seemingly abandoned was not a good sign, Alyssa took a deep breath feeling the power surge right from her centre and rise up into her lungs up my throat to release it.

"Laas Yah Nir", The Thu'um was but a whisper that would reveal the life forces of any and all. Unfortunately Alyssa could only sense herself, and the trio including Gelebor, who was glancing at her with a very morbid look in his eyes.

"Gelebor, we will help you cleanse the chantry, I swear it. For now we should look around for a clue of what were up against, before we go through the wayshrine."

Alyssa shifted through a chest next to his bedroll; hopefully there would be something, anything! That might give them an idea of what to expect beyond the wayshrines… other than a whole load of draugr.

After finding nothing else of interest, the dragonborn unsheathed her twin Daedric blades, with Serana following suit.

"Let's go, but be careful," she stated cautiously as she pulled up her nightingale hood. "We stick to the shadows," came her warning as they walked through the wayshrine portal. Gelebor ran through first with Serana quick on his heels.

The overwhelming stench of burnt flesh hit Alyssa like blow to the face, thank Talos she wasn't a werewolf anymore or the dragonborn may have fainted with the power of said odor. Vilkas however took the full force of the stench, his stance wavered and he looked a bit sickly but he still managed to unsheath his sword albeit with shaky hands.

_Stubborn idiot he looks like he is about to pass out any second now._

Alyssa quietly muttered a special spell Tolfdir taught her. The spell mixed alteration and conjuration to open a tiny pocket of Oblivion. This allowed her to store all of her traveling gear, weapons, armor, potions etc. It was a hard spell to master and she had injured herself quite a few times to get it just right, but it was all worth it in the end.

"What are you doing?" Vilkas asked

"Shush! I need to concentrate!"

Once the spell was done a small portal the size of a iron shield appeared, Alyssa thrust her hand in and pulled out her old mage's hood.

"Here use this to cover your nose." Vilkas merely nodded as he took the hood. Alyssa translated this into a thank you of some kind.

The group arrived in the exact center of the Chantry; the scorched remains of falmer littered the place. The ground however was barely singed, which was quite strange. If this was caused by dragons the whole temple would be burnt to a crisp; their fire is too widespread to avoid a lot of effort. Let alone four dragons doing so at once.

"Urgh..."

"What was that?" Serana's head whipped around the wayshrine to find the source of the noise, Alyssa however was more interested in the ground again. The floor had scratches all in the front of the wayshrine, it was tongue of dragons.

'Damn it! I'm still learning the language, let's see here...' Alyssa began to think out loud, "Um there's Kruziik, Bormah, Kruziik again, Miraad, Yoriik and…"

"ALYSSA!" Serana's yell and a large blast ripped the half elf from her thoughts. She went around the wayshrine and saw... woah...

Serana was fighting off a Dragon priest and a draugr deathlord, trying to protect a seemingly unconscious Gelebor. Vilkas couldn't help as he was currently being overwhelmed by Draugr as well.

Using the element of surprise Alyssa threw a fireball to put some distance between them and Serana before bellowing; "Serana take care of the Draugr, I got the dragon priest! Mind the portal!"

While Alyssa was shouting her tactic the dragon priest summoned a frost atronach. The giant walking icicle immediately started throwing ice spikes everywhere. Alyssa instantly back flipped to dodge the numerous jagged spikes while trying to throw another fireball now at the elemental.

Unfortunately the dragon priest had the same idea, only with the harbinger as its target; the two fireballs collided together with a massive explosion that made Alyssa's stance waver slightly.

Regaining her senses she charged towards atronach with weapons ready, using her speed Alyssa made quick slices trying to avoid getting a bad case of frost bite. She mentally cursed the fact that she didn't inherit her father's Nordic frost resistance. The dragon priest kept a safe distance, she could see he was about to cast another fireball. Alyssa bided her time waiting for the right moment. When the priest raised his hand and released that fireball the Dragonborn was already in place.

That place being right in front of the frost atronach, Alyssa waited until the last second to leap out of the way as the fireball turned the once angry elemental into a quickly evaporating puddle.

Using the momentum she had gained thus far she vaulted towards the priest, giving his ribcage a hard kick, and slashed through his spinal cord, nothing but ashes remained of him except for... an amulet? How odd.

Alyssa began to forget about the dangerous situation she and her friends were in the more she studied the amulet. It was small but clearly nordic in style made with the purest silver. Each side was decorated with a dragon with their tails intertwined together, the centre was, in Alyssa's opinion, the most beautiful jewel she had ever seen.

While the eyes of the Falmer were certainly bigger than this tiny gem, they could not compare. The cut was smooth almost like a pearl however it shone with all the colours of sovngarde's endless sky.

Alyssa was so in entranced by the amulets beauty she didn't even notice it glowing, suddenly in a flash of blinding light the amulet leapt from Alyssa's hand. She yelped in surprise as it wrapped around her neck tightly, almost strangling her. She clawed at it yelling curses that would make even a sailor blush, when a light beamed out from the amulet and hit the nearby wall.

The wall contorted and shifted until it was no longer a wall, but a swirling vortex that was pulling her in. Alyssa dug in her heels trying to get away but she only struggled in vain as the portal was less than a few inches away from her.

She barely registered three pairs of hands holding on to her as the vortex finally succeeded in dragging her in, along with three others, though unintentional. As they fell through the portal many curses were yelled out, mainly from Vilkas and Alyssa. The feeling of going through this portal wasn't uncomfortable. It felt they like slipping into water then back out again.

Despite the situation, Alyssa found herself humorously thinking, _'I guess when you went through as many portals as I have you get used to it. Maybe I should write a book, A dragonborn's guide to portals.'_


End file.
